


Morning After.

by chzo_mythos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Future Tense, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John will wake up with a raging hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After.

John will wake up with a raging hangover. He'll groan and throw an arm over his eyes to shield them from the sunlight shining in from the small window on the other side of the room. He will turn his back towards it, twisting his navy covers around his body. He will be able to feel how he's naked under the covers, but he wont think much of it considering how trashed he got the night before. He will move his arm a bit and open his eyes just slightly, and he'll peer into the trash, becoming very relieved when he sees a condom tossed to the waste bin. He'll cough into his arm and taste the bitter aftermath of a long night. He will hear a groan from the other side of the bed. John will smile to himself, intending on seeing the prize he brought home.

"You awake, love?" He'll mumble affectionately.

He'll turn almost lazily, smile still on his face, covers twisting, and hopeful eyes, he likes when his prize stick around for the day, especially the days where he has the flat to himself and his prize is very willing to experiment.

He'll see a man, which he won’t think is that weird, he has after all recently come to terms with his rather broad sexuality, but then he'll notice the raven hair, the pouty, bow-shaped lips, and the trademark eyes. John will gasp, choke a bit on his own breath, and exhale in quick pants.

John will wake up with Sherlock naked next to him in bed, a lot of questions, and a hangover.


End file.
